Non mais t'imagines
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash & HET - Ecrit pour Archea dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider. SBRL et un peu de JPLE. Comme à son habitude, Sirius ne fait pas les choses à moitié : il est furieux et il a bien l'intention que tout le monde le sache, en particulier Remus.


**Titre :** Non mais t'imagines !  
**Perso et pairings :** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew.  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à mouah.

Ecrit pour Archea, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider, sur le thème "Tenir la chandelle".

* * *

Remus ne fronça même pas les sourcils quand il entendit la porte être claquée. Comme à son habitude, Sirius était entré dans leur dortoir, furibard, fermant la porte avec force derrière lui, et faisant ainsi sortir de leur sommeil les portraits de l'autre côté de la cloison, avant de se diriger vers son lit. Il se cacha derrière les tentures.

Ceci dura seulement quelques secondes. Pendant l'éclat, Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'avait même pas arrêté sa lecture. Il était tellement habitué au comportement irrationnel de son meilleur ami que cela ne le perturbait plus. Confortablement installé sur son propre lit, un livre entre les mains, Moony n'avait absolument pas l'intention de bouger et de réconforter Siry de son mal-être imaginaire.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le dortoir. Remus était toujours plongé dans son livre. Sirius, lui, entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit et, le plus discrètement possible, observa la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il crispa la mâchoire quand il remarqua que son entrée en scène n'avait obtenu aucune réponse de la part de Moony.

D'un geste brusque, il repoussa les tentures, se leva et sortit. La porte avait été à peine fermée qu'elle se rouvrit aussitôt. Sirius recommença son manège, en ajoutant un grognement en prime. Il fit plus de bruit que la première fois, en veillant à claquer si fort la porte qu'au moins un portrait fût décollé dans le couloir. Il traversa le dortoir d'un pas vif et se cacha de nouveau dans son lit.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond puis les ferma, essayant de se calmer. La dernière fois que Paddy avait eu une crise de « claquages » de portes aiguë, Moony n'avait absolument pas réagi comme maintenant. Le brun avait refait les mêmes gestes quatorze fois. Quatorze ! Il y aurait pu en avoir une quinzième ; cependant, elle avait été interrompue par le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci était entrée en furie dans le dortoir. Elle avait été alertée par les portraits du couloir qui ne supportaient plus d'être autant secoués. Moony se souvenait du sermon de la Directrice de leur maison. Il avait vu son regard déçu posé sur lui, le regard qu'elle lui réservait dès qu'il était attrapé à faire une blague avec les autres Maraudeurs. À chaque fois, cela ne manquait pas, il se sentait très honteux. Par la suite, ce sentiment était atténué autant par le professeur, qui le faisait appeler généralement quelques heures plus tard dans son bureau pour partager un thé et des gâteaux tout en discutant Métamorphoses, que par les autres Maraudeurs, qui avaient toujours de bons arguments pour justifier leurs blagues passées et futures. Soupirant, Remus se leva à son tour. Il savait que Sirius était prêt à recommencer son manège et il n'avait pas envie de voir apparaître le professeur McGonagall.

Alors qu'il allait vers le lit de l'animagus, il vit apparaître la tête de ce dernier. Sirius sursauta, puis se cacha de nouveau derrière ses rideaux. Remus roula des yeux et se faufila derrière son ami.

Ce dernier était assis contre le montant du lit, les bras croisés, le regard noir. Remus s'installa devant lui et réprima son envie de lui crier dessus. Cela ne servirait à rien à part à fermer un peu plus le jeune homme.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ? »

Sa voix dut être assez douce car son ami sembla se débloquer. Il leva les mains :

« - Ah enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Remus ferma de nouveau les yeux et ravala une remarque bien sentie. Il était à deux doigts de laisser l'adolescent en plan.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il encore, un peu plus agressivement cette fois-ci.

Cependant, Sirius ne nota pas le changement de ton, trop occupé à trouver les mots pour se plaindre.

« - C'est James ! Tout est la faute de Potter ! De Potter et de cette fille… cette rousse ! Non, mais dis-moi ce qu'il lui trouve à cette sainte nitouche ! En plus, elle a réponse à tout ! »

Remus sentit sa patience s'étioler. Encore une fois, c'était à cause du nouveau couple. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait décidément ! Pendant des années, il avait aidé son meilleur ami, son presque frère, à séduire Lily et, maintenant que James avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce dont il rêvait depuis leur première année, Sirius se plaignait ! Une vraie girouette…

« - Padfoot ! Je pensais que tu étais devenu ami avec Lily. J'espère que tu n'as pas été méchant avec elle… »

Sirius, en entendant les paroles du Préfet, s'appuya contre le montant et croisa les bras, en boudant. Le châtain soupira, soudainement épuisé.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être jaloux de Lily ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec James qu'il sera moins présent. Vous continuerez à être aussi proches…  
- Ce n'est pas ça Remus ! » bougonna l'autre.

Le châtain observa l'animagus. Celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à continuer. Finalement, il ajouta :

« - Comme tu sais, on est allés ensemble à la sortie à Hogsmead. Tout se passait bien. On a fait un tour à Zonko, on a insulté quelques Serpentards et on leur a fait une ou deux blagues… On a fini la journée aux Trois Balais. Je discutais avec James. Une discussion animée sur notre stratégie de Quidditch… Enfin, je croyais avoir une discussion avec mon traître de meilleur ami… Un putain de monologue, voilà ce que j'avais ! Tu sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient pendant que je causais ! Ils s'embrassaient et se pelotaient… Et moi… moi… je leur tenais la chandelle ! Non mais t'imagines ! Moi, Sirius Black, je tenais la chandelle ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, en colère, Padfoot demandait à son ami de le comprendre et de compatir. Il fallait que, comme lui, il soit révolté par la situation.

Remus fixait le brun, se mordant les lèvres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle de son fou rire. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire au nez de Black, qui le regardait, bouche bée.

Le Préfet ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Sirius continuait à le fixer, de plus en plus choqué. Puis, une expression fâchée traversa son visage. Avec un cri de rage, il se jeta sur son ami et commença à le chatouiller pour se venger. Il savait à quel point le châtain était chatouilleux. Remus ne mit pas longtemps à demander pitié. Il riait à en avoir mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius s'arrêta. Il observa son ami sur lequel il était assis à califourchon. Le châtain essaya de retrouver son souffle puis sourit.

« Si… si tu veux, je connais un moyen pour que tu ne tiennes plus jamais la chandelle…  
- Ah oui ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua la rougeur soudaine qui était apparue sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Le souffle coupé à son tour, il comprit qu'il allait peut-être avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis un long moment. Il s'inclina et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre adolescent. Ce dernier entoura le dos du brun de ses bras et le rapprocha.

« J'approuve tout à fait ton idée… » murmura l'animagus avant de reprendre leur activité.

******

Lily retrouva son petit ami, le soir de la sortie, dans leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, une salle de classe désaffectée. James était en train de faire les cent pas alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.  
- Non mais tu vas pas le croire ! Tu vas pas le croire ! C'est Sirius et Remus… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. Black leur avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec le Préfet au dîner. James n'avait pas semblé choqué mais, peut-être qu'il allait lui montrer une facette de sa personnalité qui ne lui plairait pas.

« On était en train de discuter dans le dortoir, en attendant l'heure pour aller te rejoindre. Enfin, moi, JE parlais mais eux… eux… ils se bécotaient comme… comme… et moi… je tenais une foutue chandelle ! Non mais t'imagines ! Maintenant mon meilleur ami me fait tenir la chandelle ! »

Lily, stupéfaite, hésitait entre l'agacement et l'éclat de rire. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au plafond. Elle fit marche arrière et elle allait partir quand James l'intercepta.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?  
- Tu semblais décidé à rouspéter au lieu de m'embrasser alors je… humph… »

******

Le mois suivant, les garçons et Lily décidèrent d'aller ensemble au village sorcier. Peter avait ronchonné toute la journée. Il avait toujours détesté tenir la chandelle mais, maintenant qu'il devait en tenir deux, il se sentait encore plus isolé

D'ailleurs, il ne goûta absolument pas à la blague de Padfoot qui, pour son anniversaire, lui avait offert une paire de beaux chandeliers !


End file.
